The art teaches the modification of refuse cans to provide means on the exterior of such cans, adjacent the rim, to which a part of the mouth of a liner bag can be attached for preventing the bag from collapsing into the can.
It is also common to provide ties, usually having a wire core, for closing the open mouth of a filled can liner bag.